


今天不说NO

by mrsupertomato



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: 我不拥有任何人





	今天不说NO

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有任何人

如果有人留意过每日的天气，可能就会发现近一个月来，伦敦的礼拜日都格外的晴朗，这已经可以称的上是怪事一桩了。  
绑架事件后，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利的生活就回归到常态，没有来自双方阵营高层领导的骚扰，也没有天罚，一切都完美极了！但仅仅是日常生活可满足不了这两个超自然生物，天使与恶魔就算再怎么严于律己，也克制不了他们那一个接着一个的行善和作恶的小小念头。  
克鲁利自觉要比亚茨拉菲尔好得多，他认为自己是个相当识时务，只不过天性使然，让他乐于在各种无伤大雅（？）的恶作剧中满足自己骚动的神经，而亚茨拉菲尔除了在拒绝他一事上格外坚定，基本上毫无原则。当然如果克鲁利的提案能满足双方的需求，那亚茨拉菲尔可能会勉勉强强的妥协。  
“公平起见，天使，如果你非要在这种时候做那件事的话，那我想这个交换条件也没什么坏处。”恶魔和天使交头接耳，好像他们在说什么见不得人的事情。  
克鲁利的表情相当不耐烦，不过如果天使现在能冷静下来仔细观察的话，就会发现对方的眼神并不简单，但察言观色从来都不是亚茨拉菲尔的强项，起码在此时此刻就不是，不然他早就意识到什么是“尴尬”了。  
“这不公平，克鲁利，你明明知道！”天使抗议道。  
亚茨拉菲尔也不明白为什么自己会学着像恶魔一样压低声音。天使还是有点自知之明的，他的确是缺少那么一点点自律意识，而且说实话，虽然他打心底觉得克鲁利其实不能拿他怎么样，但那么轻易的向一个恶魔屈服，会让他觉得有些不太好，不论如何，他目前应该还算是个天使，上面看起来没把他除名。  
“你瞧，那群人还倒挂着下不来呢，用那个条件换一群人的命，难道不是很划算吗？”恶魔瞥了一眼被卡在过山车上的人类们，继续低语道。  
克鲁利其实并不怎么关心那些人类怎么样了，管他过山车还是滑翔伞，人类总是能找到无数种别致方式奔向死亡，如此想来，死亡才是这个世上最受欢迎的人，克鲁利可不会傻到把这话说出口，但想一想总是没问题。而且从目前的情况来看，他正在休长假，一些小小的恶作剧和与亚茨拉菲尔作伴的生活可以说是相当惬意，毕竟诱惑天使的满足感要远大于普通人类，当然，只是一些无伤大雅的事情。  
“谁知道你会利用那个条件让我做什么……”天使还是有点为难，但他已经开始心动了。  
“保证不做违反你天性的事，况且我的社会信用也比你高。”恶魔有些小得意，笑意溜到了他的眼角。  
这是真的。恶魔在人间的信用值居然比天使高一点点，这多亏了亚茨拉菲尔总是忘记还书的毛病。虽然天使已经有了一整个书店的藏品，但他对那些收藏在图书馆或博物馆里才有的珍本也很有兴趣，他有时候会对某本书恋恋不舍，导致他会超过他许诺的借出期限很久才把书还回去，这事总是让很多人类惊慌失措。天使时不时会为此感到内疚，但从恶魔的角度来看，他的朋友并不会悔改。  
“恶魔的低语。”天使嘟哝道。  
亚茨拉菲尔没有继续同恶魔纠缠，他看起来并不想继续和对方鬼鬼祟祟的讨论这件事情，恶魔不知道亚茨拉菲尔是突然觉得这种行为有损天使的优雅，还是因为被他如此轻易的说服而感到羞耻之类的，但克鲁利很确定，他从他朋友的发梢寻找到了一丝雀跃之爱，这无关空泛又模糊的慈悲，只是一种类似于孩童哭闹后愿望得到满足感觉。  
天使随后行了一个神迹，让过山车动了起来并安全的抵达终点，他克制住自己添加一些不必要的小惊喜冲动，不过刚刚这件事也足以让当地的媒体从业人员挣得一些口粮了。恶魔斜睨了一眼，心下了然，刚刚他们达成了一个小小的不记名契约。  
*  
克鲁利的要求很简单，今天天使不能对他说“不”、“不行”、“不可以”一类的有着否定意味的词句。  
亚茨拉菲尔没想到他会提出这么个要求，他都已经做好了克鲁利要让他伪造一封匿名情书送给加百列的准备了（克鲁利和他讨论过关于天堂和地狱为什么突然会合作这件事，虽然没有明确结论，但恶魔推测这件事必然相当不可告人）。天使觉得这件事基本没有什么难度，他暗喜了一下后又觉得事情不会那么简单，不管再怎么说，克鲁利都还是个恶魔，虽然他是个挺好的恶魔，但他的坏点子却比地狱的任何一个恶魔都要多，对他可不能掉以轻心。  
“好吧，今天剩下的时间都听你的。”天使装作漫不经心的样子，心里却在猜测克鲁利下一步会有什么行动。  
“那接下来请你变成吸血鬼的样子，用丝绒般的嗓音去说服那边的女人给你买个甜菜根番茄胡萝卜汁，不能耍任何把戏。”克鲁利如此要求道，他努努嘴给亚茨拉菲尔示意他的目标在哪，好像变回了蛇一样摊在椅子上，明摆着一副看好戏的态度。  
亚茨拉菲尔在人间十分热衷于魔术，虽然他的技巧拙劣，但热情却从未减少，特别是他专门给克鲁利表演的时候，恶魔都觉得自己能被尴尬要了命，这简直丢脸到家了，毫无体面可言，完全没有腔调，但他从来都没有办法阻止天使。但今天，他总算找到机会让亚茨拉菲尔也享受尴尬的乐趣，天使虽然热衷魔术，但并不怎么了解吸血鬼这种流行于亚文化中的超自然生物，正如他对时尚敏感度一样，天使对吸血鬼文化的印象还停留在遥远的《德古拉》时期。  
丝绒般的嗓音？不能有任何把戏？还是个吃素的衣冠禽兽？亚茨拉菲尔有些为难，这件事本质上就是去骗一杯饮料，但其他多余的条件让他有些皱眉，他不满的看向恶魔，对方像是早就料到一般无视了他的情绪。  
“这又不是什么变装舞会......”天使自言自语。他观察了一下四周，又回想了一下吸血鬼的要素，也许他可以参考下克鲁利的风格，至于嗓音，他觉得自己唱赞美诗的嗓音应该可以。天使一抬手，下一瞬间他就变成了一个黑发黑衣红眼的人，他没忘了吸血鬼的小尖牙，顺便也收了下有碍搭讪的肚子。  
此举着实让恶魔惊讶，他还以为天使会变成《德古拉》老电影里面的经典形象，谁知道亚茨拉菲尔变装却意外的好，恶魔本想适时阻止天使，以保对方颜面，结果反倒是是他自己愣住了，他眼睁睁看着他的朋友去进行骗饮料行为，最让他惊讶的是那个人类还真的给他买了。  
看着天使胜利归来，克鲁利想：这中间一定出了什么岔子。以他对天使的了解，且不说衣服的问题，让他去骗饮料这件事就够难的了。  
“你是怎么做到的？”恶魔问道。  
“向你学习。”天使有些小得意。他其实挺欣赏克鲁利那些无伤大雅的恶作剧，有的很实用又很有趣。  
恶魔还是有点茫然，但随后，他就明白天使在说什么了，他一拍额头，大笑起来，“算我账上了对吧？”  
“这可不算把戏。”天使也帮恶魔要了一杯喝的，他自己则是喝那杯蔬菜汁，他觉得味道还可以。  
“你是装作一个吸血鬼，还是一个异国游客？“  
“我什么都没说。”话越少，错越少，如果平时天使能做到如此就更好了。  
不知怎么的，克鲁利突然觉得，如果是今天的话，说不定他有机会把亚茨拉菲尔拉倒和他同一个阵营，但没一会而他就抛弃了这个傻透了的主意。亚茨拉菲尔还是天使更好，而且他们俩现在都被各自的阵营无视了，应该不存在什么对立问题。  
克鲁利要求亚茨拉菲尔再保持一会这堕落的样子，天使欣然接受了这个提案。他虽然不怎么喜欢这身装束，但他已经是个可以骗过一群恶魔的天使了，这点事情还是难不倒他的。  
“克鲁利，你可以暂时变成白色的吗？”天使觉得他们俩都是黑色的让他不太习惯，因而如此提议道。  
“你绝对上爱上了身份调换的感觉，天使。”一个指响过后，克鲁利换了一身白的不那么闪亮的衣服。  
“这样很配，你不觉得吗？”天使开心的说。  
“什么很配？我和你？”  
“当然，不然还能是什么？”  
“哦，毕竟你总是担心身份啊，立场啊之类的。”恶魔顺着他的话说，他看了下闹剧之前他们要的那瓶高度酒，不知什么时候被亚茨拉菲尔一个人全都喝光了。  
“我们有着六千年的交情，彼此知根知底。”  
这家伙现在脑子不清楚，贪嘴的天使估计他在变成吸血鬼之前就开始独饮了，克鲁利想。他饶有兴致的听着亚茨拉菲尔说话，补充道：“但你说我们不是朋友。”  
“对，我们不是朋友。”  
“那我们是什么呢？”  
“宿敌？”  
“你甚至怕你的指甲刮伤我的鳞片，这根本不叫宿敌。”  
“我永远不会伤害你！”  
“但你说过会不再和我说话，你很会伤恶魔的心。”  
“我只是着急，克鲁利，如果世界末日来了，我的确的没法和你说话了。”天使的声音中有些悔意，他不擅长伤害人，伤害到恶魔这件事让他心里也很难受，这是他的天性。  
“如果你愿意帮我做一件事，那我就好了。”  
“什么事？”  
“看到我鬓角下的刺青了吗？它是个开关，最近晴天太多，有点干燥，你能帮我给它保湿下吗？不然我现在可能会变回那条老蛇的。”克鲁利胡扯了一通，他不确定喝醉了的天使会怎么做，但他觉得这样说很有趣。  
亚茨拉菲尔一听，就手忙脚乱了起来。这位置虽然隐蔽，但突然出现了一条大蛇，也不太好，而且关于晴天的事情，和他也有一点点关系，最近周末的时候天使会带着敌基督和他的小军团在伦敦参观，孩子们最近在放假。目前距离他最近的液体，就是他那杯没喝完的蔬菜汁，他当机立断用蔬菜汁浸湿了手帕，接下来不等克鲁利抗议，就把手帕糊到了他的刺青上。  
果然还是个傻天使。克鲁利忍不住翻了个白眼，他也不喜欢蔬菜汁的健康味道。“这太恶心了，亚茨拉斐尔。”  
“这是紧急措施！”  
“我是说蔬菜汁的味道。”  
“哦你说这个，这还是挺好喝的。”说完他就把染上颜色湿润手指戳进了克鲁利的嘴里。  
这样也行？！克鲁利觉得自己真是低估了这个醉鬼。  
“抱歉，我本来只是想给你闻一下。”天使赶忙收回手指，他红着脸和恶魔道歉。  
“没什么，一点小失误而已，况且我现在也觉得好多了。”克鲁利挠了挠鼻尖。  
今天距离圣诞节还有几个月的时间，但这家酒吧里还挂着圣诞节的装饰品，只不过屋子太暗，喝醉了人也不会在意到这些。此时在天使和恶魔的上方，一个干枯的槲寄生花环逐渐变回生机勃勃的绿色，红色果实饱满又闪亮，如果有人能注意到这个花环，那他可能会看到花环下有个小小的持弓箭的金色天使，他脚下的铃铛轻轻摇晃。谁都没有注意到这个角落，更不用说这个不起眼的装饰品了，可无需更多言语，夜晚依旧如此美好，这不就足够庆祝一下了吗？

FIN.


End file.
